CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World
by somewhat117
Summary: The next part of the CyberWarriors storyline. Ryan travels to a dimension themed on the anime Mew Mew Power in his quest to find the Goddess of Light. Mixing elements from YGO and MegaMan ZX. RyanxZoey...can't believe this...
1. Crash Landing!

**CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World  
Chapter 1: Crash-Landing!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Possible Season 2 Title: CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a New World.

At a high school in an unknown world, BurnerMan has appeared and begun to attack. Students are running away as BurnerMan blasts the building.

BurnerMan: "I can't believe that ShadeMan put me on recon! At least I'm making some fun out of it! Burn, baby, burn!"

Suddenly, a storm begins in the sky. Lightning crashes down around the school.

BurnerMan: "_This storm, it can only mean one thing … a Dimensional Portal is opening! But who could be coming through? We shouldn't be getting reinforcements yet!"_

A Dimensional Portal opens and a fast-moving object heads right for BurnerMan. It collides into him, causing an explosion. BurnerMan flies back.

BurnerMan: "Who did that!?"  
CS Ryan: "Take a wild guess!"

CS Ryan stands up from the smoke. When the smoke clears, a crater is visible from the collision.

CS Ryan: "Yuck! So that's what concrete tastes like! Bleagh!" (Sticks out his tongue)  
BurnerMan: "You need a new opening line, you know."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, I do! Hahaha!"  
BurnerMan: "Uggg … I can't believe we ever lost to you…"  
CS Ryan: "Umm, you've lost about 20 times. Besides … what the heck are you doing!? Blasting a school for no reason!?"  
BurnerMan: "Hey! I haven't had this much fun since the last time I did ... wait, that was your high school, wasn't it CS!?"  
CS Ryan: "Would you shut up already! Do you know how many people you almost killed!? And don't call me that!"  
BurnerMan: "Hmph… And remember, we didn't KILL anyone!"  
CS Ryan: "Duh, because we won."  
BurnerMan: "Meh, who's counting?"  
CS Ryan: "Ugh… I had to come all this way; I had to leave home, just to stop a pesky weakling Darkloid. This better not drag on, 'cause I have a Goddess of Light to find!"  
BurnerMan: "Don't worry. I'll make it exciting! Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan launches his flamethrower attack at CS Ryan. He easily jumps to avoid it.

CS Ryan: "And this just got boring! BattleChip, FinalGun!"

CS Ryan holds a BattleChip out. It glows and becomes an arm cannon attached to his right arm. He fires his blaster at BurnerMan in mid-air.

BurnerMan: "Nice try, but I'm ready for it this time! DarkChip, DarkAura!"

BurnerMan pulls out a purple BattleChip and raises his hand towards CS Ryan's attack. The chip glows, and a dark barrier quickly surrounds BurnerMan, and the FinalGun blast bounces off.

CS Ryan: "What the!?"  
BurnerMan: "Did you forget? The DarkAura's a powered-up version of your LifeAura!"  
CS Ryan: "But it's not strong enough! ChaosBreak!"

CS Ryan lunges at BurnerMan, charging up energy in his hand. He unleashes it on BurnerMan, still doing nothing.

CS Ryan: "No way! The last time I fought BubbleMan, he used a DarkAura! How come I can't beat you!?"  
BurnerMan: "Simple, because BubbleMan's weak! Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan blows CS Ryan away with his flamethrower. He crashes on the ground about 20 meters away.

BurnerMan: "There's nothing you can do to break this DarkAura. Not even the God of Destruction himself could break it, so there's no way a pathetic human reincarnation ever could! Your LifeAura is just a dust bunny compared to this!"  
CS Ryan: "_Damn it! How could he use a barrier so powerful? And if he had that DarkChip all this time, then why didn't he use it before? And why did BubbleMan suck so badly before using a DarkAura too? Wait, it's BubbleMan, stupid question…"  
_BurnerMan: "Well, I've had my fill of fun. I'm outta here! See ya!"

BurnerMan disappears, and the storm subsides.

CS Ryan: "Damn it!"

CS Ryan slams the ground with his fist.

Bass: "Give it a rest. There's only minor damage to the school, and no one was hurt. We should be thankful for that."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah but … I lost … I never lose … I can't lose to him!"  
Bass: "You can't expect to win every time. You knew from the beginning that this wouldn't be easy. And it's about to get much harder."  
CS Ryan: "Why?"  
Bass: "Ummm … because we're alone and we have no clue where we even are!!"  
CS Ryan: "Oh … right…"

CS Ryan gets up and looks around. All the students are looking at him, confused.

CS Ryan: "We need to get out of here, before we get into trouble. JetPack, online!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack, and slowly flies off into the center of the city.

CS Ryan: "We need to figure out where we are…"

…To Be Continued.


	2. The New World

**CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World  
Chapter 2: The New World**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Possible Season 2 Title: CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Zoo World.

CS Ryan activates his jetpack, and slowly flies off into the center of the city.

CS Ryan: "I don't recognize anything."  
Bass: "Of course not. Were you expecting our city?"  
CS Ryan: "No, but I was hoping that this dimension would at least be a parallel of ours. Wait … I've seen that before!"  
Bass: "Seen what?"

CS Ryan stops and floats in the air, staring at what seems to be Tokyo Tower.

CS Ryan: "If that's Tokyo Tower, then that means we're in ... Tokyo, Japan! Woohoo!!"  
Bass: "Why are you so excited?"  
CS Ryan: "I've always wanted to come here! This is great!"  
Bass: "Sure, but do you understand Japanese?"  
CS Ryan: "Gulp … you have a translator right?"  
Bass: "Yes, but it would be better if you learned it yourself."  
CS Ryan: "Well, yeah … but learning a new language is hard. Hopefully some people will know English here."  
Bass: "For your sake. Either way, let's find a place to set up base."  
CS Ryan: "Sure!"

CS Ryan starts flying back.

CS Ryan: "Hey Bass?"  
Bass: "Yeah?"  
CS Ryan: "Do I … still have to go to school here?"  
Bass: "Of course you do! I'll arrange it so you start tomorrow!"  
CS Ryan: "But Jeff said… Wouldn't that mess up the DPD rules?"  
Bass: "I know what he said. 'Not to make contact with anyone in this dimension'. Realize that's almost impossible, so there's really no harm in it. Besides, you need to finish your education."  
CS Ryan: "Aww… So much for following rules, huh?"

CS Ryan flies back to the school where he arrived in this dimension and lands on the roof.

CS Ryan: "Well, at least there isn't much commotion here."  
Bass: "Hey, here's an idea! I'll enroll you in this school, and we'll set up the capsule house on top of the school for easy access!"  
CS Ryan: "Great idea! But wouldn't people see it?"  
Bass: "Nope. Dad installed a cloaking devise on the house. You'll be completely undetected."  
CS Ryan: "All right then!"

CS Ryan takes out the capsule his Dad gave him.

CS Ryan: "I still can't believe that this tiny thing could ever contain a house."  
Bass: It works like those Capsule Houses in that Dragon Ball anime, okay? It'll be fine."  
CS Ryan: "All right."

CS Ryan throws the capsule. It explodes and right in front of him appears a large dome.

CS Ryan: "Hey, it did work! Let's check it out!"

CS Ryan walks inside.

CS Ryan: "Cool! It's got everything! A living room, kitchen, all my personal belongings too! And check out that computer!"  
Bass: "Let's check the second floor. But first, set the cloaking device."  
CS Ryan: "Got it."

CS Ryan goes to a keypad beside the door and puts in a code. The CapsuleHouse now becomes completely cloaked from the outside.

CS Ryan goes up the small elevator.

CS Ryan: "Well, it's smaller. There's a bedroom, and a study room… Hey, there's a note on the bed."  
Bass: "Well, read it."  
CS Ryan: "'K! 'To Ryan, hope you like the new house. You'll be here for a while. By the way, we moved all your video games to the living room. Basically, there's a new hovercycle in the back of the dome, so check it out sometime. In addition, we moved all your Mew Mew Power manga to your bedroom closet. Let the April Fools' Day joke live forever! - Jeff, Karl, Andy, Stephen, and Damon'"  
Bass (stunned): "…"  
CS Ryan: "Arrgghhh… I can't believe they did that! They'll be hearing from me soon enough!!"  
Bass: "This is great!! Haha!"  
CS Ryan: "Oh, so you're siding with them now!!"  
Bass: "What!? No I'm not…"  
CS Ryan: "Fine, whatever. I'm going to bed."  
Bass: "All right, but set your alarm, school's tomorrow!"  
CS Ryan: "I know …_ why do I have to go to school?"_

Meanwhile … in a city park.

BurnerMan: "Stupid recon mission. I didn't even get to beat the crap out of that annoying kid! And now I'm stuck here waiting for some important person from this dimension. How could anyone in this dimension be of use to us…"

A mysterious person appears, cloaked in darkness.

??: "So, you must be the Darkloid they sent?"  
BurnerMan: "What of it…?"  
??: "I'm glad that we can be of use to you … of course, our bargain…"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, you get control of this planet. Providing the God of Destruction doesn't get in your way."  
??: "Don't worry, we'll soon find ways around that. No mere human could be THAT powerful."  
BurnerMan: "Don't underestimate him. He's ruined our plans on multiple occasions. The only advantage we have here is that he's on his own. Besides, what can you do?"  
??: "Leave it to us. We know how to deal with nuisances that get in our way."

The mysterious person disappears.

BurnerMan: "I can't believe we're relying on those weaklings… Whose idea was this? They've got no clue what they're getting into."

Meanwhile, in a building in the park...

??1: "We finally have confirmation. They're here."  
??2: "Let's begin the project."

…To Be Continued


	3. A New Day, A New World Pt1

**CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World  
Chapter 3: A New Day, A New World Part 1**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you hate Mew Mew Power, this is where you stop reading, okay?

The next day…

Bass: "Ready for school yet?"  
Ryan: "Yep. Almost. Just finished your 'special program'."  
Bass: "'Special program'?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, it'll make you look different. I'll need you to use it whenever I'm not transformed with the CyberSuit."  
Bass: "Why?"  
Ryan: "Because you looks almost identical to my transformation. If people saw you at school, they'd instantly know about us. Think of this as a disguise."  
Bass: "Oh fine. Upload the program."  
Ryan: "Uploading … now!"

Bass now looks like a blue NetNavi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: He looks like the Battle Network series MegaMan.

Bass: "Ummm … I'm blue…"  
Ryan: "What do you think?"  
Bass: "It's … really cool!"  
Ryan: "Good, and we need a new name for you too."  
Bass: "Do I have to?"  
Ryan: "Now you're sounding like me. I'll call you … 'MegaMan'!"  
MegaMan (Bass): "It's … a decent name."  
Ryan: "Well, live with it. Now, there's still some time before school starts. I want to try out my new rollerblade shoes."

Ryan walks out of the CapsuleHouse and sets the cloaking function on it, then transforms into CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Jetpack, online!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies to a park away from the school, then transforms back to normal.

Ryan: "If I want to look like a normal kid going to high school, then I simply can't just go to school from the roof, now can I?"  
MegaMan: "Guess not. Just make sure you get there on time."  
Ryan: "Wow, I never knew you cared."  
MegaMan: "If I have to look different, I guess I'll act different too."  
Ryan: "Right then. Rollerblades, on!"

Ryan activates his rollerblade shoes.

Ryan: "Now, let's try these out!"

Ryan starts rollerblading towards school.

About half an hour later, out in the city.

??: "Oh no! I'm late again!"

A red-haired girl runs past Ryan in a panic, running faster than Ryan can skate with his rollerblades.

Ryan: "Huh?"  
MegaMan: "What is it, Ryan?"  
Ryan: "I … could have sworn … I've … seen that person before… Must be imagining things…_ No, it couldn't be…!"  
_MegaMan: "Speaking of which, aren't YOU late!?"  
Ryan: "…Uh oh … I can't be late for my first day of school … twice in one year!!"

Ryan starts skating off towards school.

Ryan finally makes it to school, but he's already late.

Ryan (panting): "Whew! I can't believe I'm late again … Now where's the principal's office…?"

Ryan looks at a school map on the wall, and it's in Japanese.

Ryan: "I can't … I CAN'T READ THIS!"  
??: "There's a map in English right beside it."  
Ryan: "Thanks! … Huh?"

Ryan turns around to see the same girl again.

Ryan: "Wait … I remember you…"  
??: "I … ran past you before…"  
Ryan: "_There it is again … how come I feel like I've seen her somewhere before…"  
_??: "Are you … new here?"  
Ryan: "Uh, yeah. It's my first day in Japan, and I'm afraid I don't know how to speak Japanese. _What a lie! I was in Japan in another dimension before, but everyone spoke English there! Wait, maybe it's … the same here?_"  
??: (giggle)  
Ryan: "_Is she … laughing at me!?" _(sweat drop)_  
_??: "Uh … my name's Zoey. Zoey Hanson."  
Ryan: "I'm Ryan Slade. Nice to meet you."  
Zoey: "Uh … I have to get going to class. I'm late again!"  
Ryan: "OK, sorry for holding you up."  
Zoey: "Bye!"

Zoey runs away down the hall.

MegaMan: "Ryan … are you okay?"  
Ryan: "I think … I'm in love… _Damn it, though! She looks SO familiar, but from what…?_"

Down the hall.

Zoey: "_Wow, he was really cute! I wonder if he's the new transfer student?"_

Cut back to Ryan.

Ryan: "Now … to find the principal's office…"

Ryan looks at the map again, then glances to the left, to see the door to the principal's office with a sign on it in English.

Ryan: "…I am such an idiot…"  
MegaMan: (laughs)  
Ryan: "What's so funny!?"  
MegaMan (sarcastic): "Oh, nothing!"  
Ryan: "Tread lightly, MegaMan…"

Ryan walks into the principal's office.

Principal: "Ah! You must be Ryan. Please, come in. I've heard a lot about you."  
Ryan: "Really?"  
Principal: "Your record of course. It's quite irregular for the highest ranked SciLab Official to be a high school student."  
Ryan: "Oh, yeah. That. _Wait … How'd he know about that? I'm the highest ranked Official … in my own dimension! And yet, the SciLab files in this dimension say otherwise. Bass, I mean MegaMan, didn't replace them this time, so I hardly think it's just a coincidence… Maybe Ark did it."  
_Principal: "Your class is 12-A. They've already started class, so you're going to have to get there right away."  
Ryan: "Um … I have a question. Do I need a … school uniform?"  
Principal: "Well, I guess you'll be fine without it. Just don't wear anything inappropriate."  
Ryan: "Of course. Thanks!"

Ryan leaves the principal's office.

Ryan: "Woohoo! No school uniform! I can wear my regular clothes!"  
MegaMan: "I could never get excited over this…"

Meanwhile, Zoey sneaks into class and gets to her desk.

Zoey: "_Made it!"  
_Teacher: "Ms. Hanson! This is your tenth late already this year. I expected more from a senior student!"  
Zoey: "Sorry, I was … helping a new student find his way through the school."  
Teacher: "All right. Now, pay attention, class…"  
Megan (whispering): "Really, Zoey? I think you just slept in."  
Zoey (whispering): "I'm telling the truth! And this guy was really cute!"  
Mimi (whispering): "Really?"  
Zoey (whispering): "…Uh, yeah."  
Megan (whispering): "Zoey … you're blushing."  
Zoey (whispering): "What!?"

Ryan knocks on the classroom door.

Teacher: "Ah, it seems our new student is here."  
Zoey: "_Please, let it be Ryan … please!"  
_

Ryan walks into the classroom.

Teacher: "Everyone, please welcome Ryan to our class."  
Zoey: "_Yes!"  
_Teacher: "Ryan comes to use all the way from Canada. He'll be participating in all our classes other than Japanese language class."  
Ryan: "…Um, hello."  
Megan (whispering): "Is that…?"  
Zoey (whispering): "Yep! Isn't he cute?"  
Mimi (whispering): "He's … kinda cute…"  
Zoey (whispering): "Hey!"  
Teacher: "Girls, quiet! Now, Ryan, we'll put you … in the empty window seat, next to Zoey."

Ryan goes to the desk and sits down.

Zoey: "_Yes! He's actually sitting beside me!"  
_Ryan: "Wow. Hello, again!"  
Zoey: "Hi!"  
Teacher: "Alright now, back to class…"

An hour later, in computer class…

Teacher: "It looks like we have a virus in the main computer. We'll have to cancel today's class."

As the class starts to leave, a student tries opening the door, but it's locked.

Student: "What the?"  
Teacher: "The electronic locks must be malfunctioning…"  
??: "Oh, it's much worse than that, blub blub!"

The main computer monitor turns on and the image of a small diver NetNavi shows up on the screen.

Ryan: "_BubbleMan? What's he doing here? How did he find me already? Oh right, BurnerMan…"  
_BubbleMan: "So-rry, but I can't let you guys out just yet."  
Student #2: "Why?"  
BubbleMan: "No reason, I just feel bored."  
Ryan (whispering): "Bass, uh … MegaMan, I'm going to jack you into the computer, get rid of this guy."  
MegaMan (whispering): "Got it. And learn to get the name right. You did give me that name."

Ryan jacks MegaMan into the computer without anyone noticing.

MegaMan: "Time to shut you down, BubbleMan!"  
BubbleMan: "Huh? Who are you, blub blub?"  
MegaMan: "Your worst nightmare. Now, get lost!"  
BubbleMan: "I'd rather not, blub. I'm on a mission right now. I'm trying to track down some annoying kid. But if you think you could honestly beat a great fighter like 'The Great BubbleMan!', we'll just see, blub!"  
Ryan: "I guess we will, won't we BubbleMan?"

The entire class turn to Ryan. Ryan goes to the chair by the main computer and sits down.

BubbleMan: "Wait, that voice… Oh, no! It's actually you, blub!"  
Ryan: "I can't believe you actually followed me all the way here! Is it my fate to be constantly irritated by you!?"  
BubbleMan: "Of course, blub!"  
Ryan: "Well, I'm sick of it. MegaMan?"  
MegaMan: "Got it! MegaBuster!"

MegaMan fires his arm cannon at BubbleMan.

BubbleMan: "Hey, careful with that! You could hurt someone with that thing!"  
MegaMan: "That's the general idea!"  
Ryan: "Here's some support! TripleBomb, BattleChip In! Download!"

MegaMan throws three bombs at BubbleMan, blowing him away.

BubbleMan: "Gaah! Harpoon Gun!"

BubbleMan fires his harpoon gun at MegaMan.

MegaMan: "Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Barrier, BattleChip In! Download!"

A barrier appears and negates the harpoon, and the barrier disappears.

MegaMan: "Just in time! Thanks!"  
BubbleMan: "DarkChip, DarkWideShot!"

BubbleMan fires a water shock wave at MegaMan and sends him flying back.

MegaMan: "Ahhh!"  
Ryan: "MegaMan! Hold on!"  
MegaMan: "Ryan … I need a more powerful attack … to combat the DarkChip…"  
Ryan: "_…_ Fine! FinalGun, BattleChip In! Download!"  
MegaMan: "Eat this! FinalGun!"  
BubbleMan: "Not again, blub!"

BubbleMan gets hit head-on by the FinalGun blast.

Ryan: "Bulls-eye!"  
BubbleMan: "You haven't seen the last of me! You never will! I'll keep coming back, blub!"

BubbleMan leaves the computer network. The class starts cheering.

Students: "That was amazing! How'd you do that!?"  
Ryan: "Well, I … uh…"  
Zoey: "_Wow … Ryan is so cool!"_

The principal walks into the room.

Principal: "Ryan, may you please come to my office."  
Ryan: (gulp)

Ryan and the principal leave the room and go to the principal's office.

Principal: "Ryan, I need to talk to you about what just happened."  
Ryan: "I can explain. I … uh…"  
Principal: "What you did was really helpful to the school."  
Ryan: "Huh? Oh, yeah … it was a virus program. Nothing I can't deal with!"  
Principal: "Well, that's good. We may need your help in the future. You're dismissed to go back to class now."  
Ryan: "Thank you!"

…To Be Continued.


	4. A New Day, A New World Pt2

**CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World  
****Chapter 4: A New Day, A New World Part 2**

Finally, the first day of school is done. Ryan starts to leave the school.

Ryan: "Whew! I thought today would never end!"  
MegaMan: "Well, just be happy that nothing bad happened."  
Ryan: "Did you forget? BubbleMan hacked the school network!"  
MegaMan: "I said 'Nothing bad happened'. BubbleMan can't do anything bad. Remember, he added suds to the waterworks system back home. He has no idea even how to create chaos!"  
Ryan: "Oh right."  
Zoey: "Wait, Ryan!"

Zoey runs up to Ryan.

Zoey: "Are you … um, doing anything after school today?"  
Ryan: "No. Why?"  
Zoey: "I was thinking, because you're new here, that … you'd like to walk around for a bit."  
Ryan: "Sure."

Ryan's PET starts beeping.

Ryan: (sigh) "Just a second."

Ryan looks at his PET. The Darkloid Radar has gone off.

Ryan: "Oh great. Sorry, but there's something I have to do."  
Zoey: "Okay then, maybe tomorrow?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. See you later."

Ryan starts rollerblading away from the school.

After a bit…

Ryan: "All right, can you identify who it is?"  
MegaMan: "Not yet."  
Ryan: "Then I'll just have to find out for myself."

Ryan skates into an alley and transforms into CS Ryan, then flies off in the direction of the Darkloid.

PlantMan: "Plant Weed!"

PlantMan sends vines out of the ground, crashing into buildings and cars.

PlantMan: "This is so much easier without annoying kids getting in my way."  
CS Ryan: "You may want to think that over!"  
PlantMan: "What!? You again?"  
CS Ryan: "Who else?"  
PlantMan: "Well, BubbleMan obviously didn't do his job."  
CS Ryan: "Does he ever?"  
PlantMan: "Well, not really … hey, that's not the point! Plant Weed!"

Vines shoot out of the ground at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, VariableSword!"

A large sword appears on CS Ryan's arm.

CS Ryan: "Sonicboom!"

CS Ryan launches a shockwave and destroys the vines.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, LavaCannon!"

CS Ryan shoots a burst of lava at PlantMan, burning him.

PlantMan: "Ahhhhh!"

A helicopter flies overtop the fight. An emergency broadcast then starts on TV, with everyone watching, including Zoey at school.

Reporter: "Another battle has broken out in Tokyo, once again involving the mysterious cloaked warrior, last seen yesterday at a Tokyo high school."  
Zoey: "_It's that guy again … just like yesterday. What is going on in this city?"_

Back at the fight.

PlantMan: "You'll pay for burning away my beautiful plants!"  
CS Ryan: "You think I'm scared of you?"

CS Ryan equips himself with his arm cannon and aims at PlantMan.

PlantMan: "Oh shit…"  
CS Ryan: "FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires his FinalGun at PlantMan, creating a large explosion.

PlantMan: "Damn it! I'll be back!"

PlantMan disappears.

CS Ryan: "Good riddance. _But it seems like these fights don't solve anything. I'm not slowing these guys down one bit…"_

Later, almost nighttime back at Ryan's CapsuleHouse.

Ryan: "…"  
MegaMan: "Anything bothering you?"  
Ryan: "Not really … I'm just bored. It'll take a while to get used to living here. I miss everyone already…"  
MegaMan: "Well, I know what you could do to pass the time."  
Ryan: "Yeah, what?"  
MegaMan: "Your homework!"  
Ryan (anime fall): "Aww…"

…To Be Continued.


	5. A Present from Friends

**CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World  
****Chapter 5: A Present from Friends**

At the Darkloids' brand-new base…

BubbleMan: "I swear! Ryan's got himself a new NetNavi!"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, right! That kid would never replace Bass with another Navi. Like he'd throw the original God of Destruction in the trash!"  
PlantMan: "BurnerMan's right. If he did, he would no longer be capable of using his CyberSuit technology."  
BubbleMan: "No, seriously, blub! His NetNavi was blue! No weird-shaped helmet, no cloak, nothing! Just a blue Navi he called 'MegaMan'!"  
ShadeMan: "Well then, we'll just have to find out, won't we? … Let's see if you're telling the truth or not…"

At the same time, Ryan is in the CapsuleHouse getting ready for his second day of school.

MegaMan: "Ryan, e-mail for you. It's from home."  
Ryan: "Okay, read it."  
MegaMan: "Sure. "Use these NaviChips wisely. All our Navis power's in 'em. –Jeff."  
Ryan: "NaviChips?"  
MegaMan: "Yeah, the e-mail has some chip data. I'll download them t o some blank chips." …Done."  
Ryan: "NaviChips, huh? Guess they're based on their NetNavis. Might as well take them with me…"

At school later that day, Ryan sits at his desk with his arms crossed, and resting his head on them, as he glances out the window.

Ryan_: "Great … I feel homesick already … how am I going to find this 'Goddess of Light' anyway? The stupid radar doesn't even work. And all of these fights with the Darkloids are completely pointless … I can't even slow them down…"_

Ryan glances over to the right, to see Zoey working on an assignment, then turns back to look out the window again.

Ryan: "_And how come I feel like I've seen Zoey somewhere before…"_

Ryan falls asleep.

MegaMan (whispering): "Ryan, wake up. Wake up … ugh, imbecile, he's going to get detention for this…"

A half hour later…

Teacher: "Ryan, wake up! RYAN!"

The teacher hits Ryan's head with the spine of a textbook.

Ryan: "Ouch! What did you do that for!?"  
Teacher: "For sleeping in class."  
Ryan: "Grr…"

The teacher turns to the left to see Zoey asleep as well.

Teacher: "The same goes for you, Zoey!"  
Ryan: "Uh-oh. Zoey, wake up, quick!"

The teacher hits Zoey's head with the spine of the textbook as well.

Ryan: "That had to hurt."  
Zoey: "Ow! What'd you do that for?"  
Teacher: "You are both senior students. You should know better. For sleeping in class, the both of you are staying after school!"  
Ryan & Zoey: "Aww…"

Hours later, after school is done…

Teacher: "Both of you will stay here for the next hour, thinking about what you did wrong. I don't care what you do to spend the time."

Ryan & Zoey: "Yes, ma'am…" (sigh)

The teacher leaves.

Ryan: "_Guess there's nothing better to do…"_

Ryan pulls out his laptop and connects his PET to it.

Ryan: "MegaMan, I need you to search the SciLab network. Find out any possible connections between the hacking yesterday at school with anything else similar that happened recently."  
MegaMan: "Got it. Let me guess, you were going to do this at home, weren't you?"  
Ryan: "Quiet."

Ryan starts rapidly typing on his laptop, while multiple windows open up on the screen, each showing different sorts of scanning instruments.

MegaMan: "Sorry Ryan, nothing."  
Ryan: "Darn it. I refuse to believe that's just a random incident. Unless they're purposely stalking me."  
MegaMan: "I'll check again, more thoroughly this time. It'll take a while though."  
Ryan: "If you want to."

MegaMan continues to search for information.

Ryan: (sigh)

Ryan gets up and walks to the window.

Ryan:_ "I want to go home…"  
_Zoey: _"Ryan looks so sad … he's probably homesick … now's my chance to cheer him up!"_

Zoey walks up beside Ryan.

Zoey: "Ryan, …are you okay?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine … just had a lot to think about recently."

Ryan starts to blush.

Ryan: "_Oh crap! Am I blushing? Gotta stop it!"  
_Zoey: (giggle)  
Ryan: "_Is she … laughing at me again…? Sheesh, what a flirt! This feels so awkward…"  
_MegaMan: "Ryan! We got a problem!"

Ryan and Zoey look at Ryan's laptop.

Ryan: "What is it?"  
MegaMan: "We got another signal, the exact same as yesterday, and it's here at the school again!"  
Ryan: "All right, get back in the PET."

Ryan unplugs his PET from his laptop.

Ryan: "All right, now do a close-range scan of the area."  
MegaMan: "Got it."

MegaMan scans the surrounding area.

MegaMan: "I got a lock. It's real close."  
Ryan: "How close?"  
MegaMan: "…The computer at the teacher's desk."  
Ryan: "How convenient. I'm not even supposed to leave the room."

Ryan and Zoey walk up to the computer.

MegaMan: "Yep. It's really strong here. The exact same as yesterday."  
Zoey: "The exact same? Do you mean, like that weird-looking diver guy yesterday?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, probably. _Wait, if it's BubbleMan again … could this be a trap? Probably, but I have to check it out anyway …_ Jack in! MegaMan, Power Up!"

Ryan plugs his PET into the computer.

MegaMan: "I'm in. I'll start looking."  
Ryan: "Good. Tell me if you see anything."  
MegaMan: "I can see … cyberspace."  
Ryan: "Ha ha. You knew what I meant."  
BubbleMan: "I knew you'd come, blub blub!"

BubbleMan appears.

MegaMan: "I knew it!"  
BubbleMan: "Guess what this is!"  
Ryan: "Well, as Admiral Ackbar always says… It's a trap!"  
MegaMan: "It's a tarp!"  
Ryan: "No, it's trap, not tarp."  
MegaMan: "No, seriously, I found a tarp on the ground for some reason."  
Ryan: "Oh god…" (sweat drop)  
ShadeMan: "So … this is the one who beat you, BubbleMan."

ShadeMan appears.

ShadeMan: "What is this, Ryan? A new model?"  
Ryan: "What are you talking about, 'new model'?"  
ShadeMan: "Well, let's just see if this new upgrade is a benefit. Crush Noise!"

ShadeMan launches a powerful sonic wave.

MegaMan: "Augh!"  
Ryan: "MegaMan! _Grr … ShadeMan must have already figured out that MegaMan is Bass in disguise!_ Aura, BattleChip In! Download!"

A yellow aura surrounds MegaMan, negating itself with the sound wave.

Ryan: "Go get him!"  
MegaMan: "Roger! MegaBuster!"

MegaMan fires his arm cannon at ShadeMan, with all the shots bouncing off him.

MegaMan: "_Could this be the same as that DarkAura that BurnerMan used … no, the MegaSoul's just making me weak!"  
_Ryan: "_The MegaBuster attack has never been this weak before. Is the 'MegaSoul' holding back Bass's power!?"  
_ShadeMan: "It's time to invite some new guests. BurnerMan! PlantMan!"

BurnerMan and PlantMan appear.

BurnerMan: "So this is MegaMan … pretty weak-looking if you ask me."  
PlantMan: "This'll be quite enjoyable."  
Zoey: "Wait! I've seen those two before!"  
Ryan: "You have!?"  
Zoey: "That red one attacked the school the day before you came here, and the other one was on the news yesterday! They were both fighting some caped guy."  
Ryan: "Wait, wait. They were in the real world? _Oh god … why do I have to lie about this…? I was the one fighting them. I better get an acting career after this."  
_MegaMan: "Ryan, I need a strategy, and fast! I don't think I can take on four of them myself!"  
Ryan: "Of course not! Here come the BattleChips!"

Ryan reaches into his pocket and pulls out some BattleChips.

Ryan: "Might as well test the BattleChips my friends left for me. Here we go! GutsMan, NaviChip In! Download!"

…To Be Continued.


	6. Go, DoubleSoul!

**CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World  
****Chapter 6: Go, DoubleSoul!**

Ryan reaches into his pocket and pulls out some BattleChips.

Ryan: "Might as well test the BattleChips my friends left for me. Here we go! GutsMan, NaviChip In! Download!"  
MegaMan: "NaviChip!? You mean the ones from Jeff?"  
Ryan: "You got it!"

MegaMan transforms and gains armor that looks a lot like GutsMan.

Ryan: "What's going on!?"  
MegaMan GutsSoul: "It's … a DoubleSoul! DoubleSoul GutsSoul!"  
BurnerMan: "Even if you keep changing the way you look, you honestly think you can beat all four of us?"  
MegaMan GutsSoul: "I can at least try! Rocket GutPunch!"

MegaMan GutsSoul launches a giant fist at BurnerMan and knocks him away.

BubbleMan: "That does it! Bubble Parade!"

BubbleMan fires fast-moving bubbles at MegaMan GutsSoul, exploding around him.

MegaMan GutsSoul: "Ryan, help me…"  
Ryan: "Got it. _Might as well try another NaviChip … _SearchMan, NaviChip in! Download!"

MegaMan GutsSoul transforms, this time gaining armor to look like SearchMan.

MegaMan SearchSoul: "DoubleSoul SearchSoul!"  
BubbleMan: "Again!?"  
MegaMan SearchSoul: "Scope Blaster, fire!"

MegaMan SearchSoul fires his sniper rifle at BubbleMan through the smoke from the explosions and knocks him out.

Ryan: "Now for PlantMan! ProtoMan, NaviChip In! Download!"

MegaMan now transforms to look like ProtoMan.

MegaMan ProtoSoul: "DoubleSoul ProtoSoul!"  
Ryan: "Take him out!"  
MegaMan ProtoSoul: "SonicBoom!"

MegaMan ProtoSoul knocks PlantMan away with a shockwave from his sword.

Ryan: "Let's wrap this up! Get rid of ShadeMan!"  
MegaMan ProtoSoul: "OK! SonicBoom!"

MegaMan ProtoSoul launches another shockwave, dealing only minimal damage to ShadeMan.

ShadeMan: "Not good enough! Crush Noise!"

ShadeMan fires another sonic wave.

Ryan: "Last one! NaviChip, ChargeMan! Download!"

MegaMan transforms now to look like ChargeMan.

MegaMan ChargeSoul: "DoubleSoul ChargeSoul!"  
ShadeMan: "Not fast enough!"  
MegaMan ChargeSoul: "You want to see fast? Crazy Locomotive attack!"

MegaMan ChargeSoul dashes through the sonic wave and collides with ShadeMan.

ShadeMan: "Gaah!"

ShadeMan goes flying and crashes on the other Darkloids.

Ryan: "Time to take out the trash!"  
MegaMan: "Gladly!"  
Ryan: "BattleChip, FinalGun! Download!"

MegaMan fires his FinalGun attack at all of them.

ShadeMan: "Retreat!"

All the Darkloids disappear before the blast hits them.

MegaMan: "Aww … poor losers."  
Zoey: "Wow that was so cool! It looked just like a video game!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, that's probably why I'm so good!"  
MegaMan: "Ahem!"  
Ryan: "Er …uh, yeah, some of the credit goes to you too."  
MegaMan: "Ahem!"  
Ryan: "Fine, 75 percent."  
MegaMan: "Thanks!"  
Ryan: "Ugh…"

The school principal bursts through the door.

Principal: "What just happened!?"  
Ryan: "Uh, another … computer virus. That's all. Nothing a SciLab Official couldn't handle, haha…"  
Principal: "All right, just no roughhousing indoors. Got it."

The principal leaves.

Ryan: "Uh, roughhousing?"  
Zoey: "Did it really sound like that?"

Ryan and Zoey look at each other, then turn away.

Ryan: _"That just got awkward again…"_  
Zoey: "Wait, you're a … SciLab official?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Why do you ask?"  
Zoey: "Oh, no reason…"

Meanwhile…

BubbleMan: "See, I told you. A new NetNavi."  
ShadeMan: "You idiot!"

ShadeMan hits BubbleMan on the head.

BubbleMan: "Ow!"  
ShadeMan: "IT WAS BASS, YOU IDIOT!"  
PlantMan: "So, he's actually trying to hide his identity now."  
BurnerMan: "That's fine. I actually want to see how long they can keep it up this time."

Back at Ryan's CapsuleHouse…

Ryan: "Once again, that was a close one."  
MegaMan: "You can say that again."  
Ryan: "Once again, that was–"  
MegaMan: "I didn't mean it literally!"  
Ryan: "Sorry, I was just bored again…"

Ryan sits down on the couch and tries to go to sleep.

MegaMan: "So, what'cha thinking about?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Oh, nothing."  
MegaMan: "You're thinking about Zoey, aren't you?"  
Ryan: "I can rip your batteries out, you know!"  
MegaMan: "Urk!"  
Ryan: "Sigh … yeah, I am. I still can't get it out of my head that I've seen her somewhere before … but I can't figure it out…"  
MegaMan: Yeah, you'll probably remember at a crucial moment."  
Ryan: "Really?"  
MegaMan (sarcastic): "Um, sure. Whatever you say."  
Ryan: "Okay, you just confused me."  
MegaMan: "Sorry. By the way, you should probably get some sleep … so you don't fall asleep in class again and get stuck in detention!"  
Ryan: "Fine!"

…To Be Continued.


	7. CyberWarriors vs Darkloids TCGStyle!

**CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World  
****Chapter 7: CyberWarriors vs. Darkloids - TCG-Style!**

Nighttime, at Ryan's CapsuleHouse on top of his school…

Ryan: "YAWN! I wonder what kind of stuff they have on TV here…"

On t he TV…

Fox: "Looks like we got company."  
Peppy: "What's the big idea, Fox?"  
Fox: "Switching to all-range mode."  
Peppy: "Jeez laweez! What is that!?"  
Slippy: "This baby can take temperatures of up to 9000 degrees."  
Fox: "The hatches are open."  
R.O.B.: "Location confirmed, sending supplies."  
Fox: "Why don't you come down here, Falco?"  
Falco: "Shoot! He's right behind me!"  
Fox: "Don't relax. We're not done yet."  
Falco: "You worry about your own hide."  
Fox: "Open the wings."  
Falco: "Too late! Game over pal!"  
Fox: "All aircraft report."  
Falco: "Pretty smooth flying, Fox. I guess I should be thankful."  
Fox: "Sorry to jet, but I'm in a hurry."  
Wolf: "Can't let you do that, Star Fox."

Ryan: (jaw drop) "What the f…?"  
MegaMan: "Stop wasting time. Go on patrol."  
Ryan: "Do I have to?"  
MegaMan: "…Yes."  
Ryan: "…Fine."

That night, BurnerMan flies to a park inside the city. He lands down and waits in a clearing.

BurnerMan: "Seriously, why do we meet out here? Shouldn't we meet at our base?"  
??: "Do you hate the fresh air or something?"

A mysterious figure appears and stays in the shadows.

BurnerMan: "I still haven't seen what you look like. How long 'till you come out of the shadows, huh? Or are you so hideous I'd rather not see it?"  
??: "Oh, very funny. I'm just hoping you Darkloids fulfill your end of our 'bargain'."  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, yeah."  
??: "There's a target I want you to hit. …Got that?"  
BurnerMan: "Funny, you're giving orders to a Darkloid."  
??: "I'm not ordering you. I'm suggesting a target that would be wise to attack. Unless you want problems in the near future."  
BurnerMan: "Please, the only problem we could ever have is…"  
CS Ryan: "…You 're about to say my name, aren't you?"

They both turn to see CS Ryan leaning beside a tree, arms crossed.

CS Ryan: "Hey barbecue-head, who's tall, dark and so ugly he's staying in the shadows so I can't see how ugly he is?"  
??: "…Would this be…?"  
BurnerMan: "You've got quite a mouth, CS."  
CS Ryan: "Thank you. …No, on second thought, thank my mother. …I think."  
??: "Time for my exit. I hope you won't have any problems with the target."  
BurnerMan: "We'll do it our way. We don't need your advice."

The mysterious figure disappears.

CS Ryan: "So, what was that?"  
BurnerMan: "Oh, a friend of a friend."  
CS Ryan: "Really? And what's this about a target, hmm?"  
BurnerMan: "You don't need to know anything about that. I hate to admit it, but I have to pay attention to wiping out a possible new threat, and not deal with you."  
CS Ryan: "Aww, it hurts me that you're no longer giving me attention."  
BurnerMan: "Too bad. …By the way, since we're out here, I'd like to challenge you again. Another Duel!"

BurnerMan materializes a Duel Disk on his arm.

CS Ryan: "Again!?"  
BurnerMan: "You in or out?"  
CS Ryan: "Meh. Got nothing better to do."

CS Ryan materializes a Duel Disk on his CyberSuit armor.

CS Ryan: "You better not be as horrible a Duelist as you were back in the vampire dimension!"  
BurnerMan: "Don't worry. I'm not gonna disappoint this time. Now, if you're ready…"  
CS Ryan: "No problem."  
CS Ryan & BurnerMan: "Duel!"

(LP: CS Ryan: 4000 / BurnerMan: 4000)

BurnerMan: (Draws.) "I'll summon myself! 'Darkloid - BurnerMan', (ATK 1900 / DEF 1600) Attack Mode!"  
CS Ryan: "Huh? Yourself?"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, got a problem with that? Your puny dragon cards'll never beat my Darkloid Created Deck!"  
CS Ryan: "Oh, that's a shame. Because I'm using a different Deck!" (Draws.) "I summon 'CS Ryan - God of Destruction!" (ATK 1800 / DEF 1600)  
BurnerMan: "You summoned yourself too?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, it'll be like old times. You know, when I beat you AGAIN!"  
BurnerMan: "Bring it!"  
CS Ryan: "Gladly! Since 'CS Ryan' was summoned, I add a 'BattleChip' card from my Deck to my hand. I pick 'BattleChip - Barrier.' And I'll throw down 1 face-down. Your turn."  
BurnerMan: "Hmph. Whatever." (Draws.) "Heh. I'll attack! Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan's self-card dashes in a fiery fury towards CS Ryan's self-card.

CS Ryan: "Geez! You knew I added a defense card to my hand. What's wrong with you? Go, 'BattleChip - Barrier'!"

A barrier surrounds CS Ryan's self-card, negating the attack. The barrier shatters immediately after.

CS Ryan: "'BattleChip - Barrier' blocks an attack and prevents battle destruction."  
BurnerMan: "Then why didn't you take damage?"  
CS Ryan: "My self-card gains 100 Attack Points every time I activate a 'BattleChip' card. So now we're both at 1900. Oh, and guess what that means. Your self-card's going down! 'CS Ryan' counter-attack! Earth Breaker!"

CS Ryan's self-card charges up energy in its hand and pounds BurnerMan's self-card, destroying it.

BurnerMan: "Grr… One face-down."  
CS Ryan: "Sounds good." (Draws.) "'CS Ryan', attack!"

CS Ryan's self-card unleashes a second Earth Breaker attack on BurnerMan.  
(LP: CS Ryan: 4000 / BurnerMan: 2100)

BurnerMan: "And now I can activate my Trap! 'Darkloid Counter-Attack'! When I take Battle Damage, I summon any Level 4 or lower 'Darkloid' from my hand or Deck. Come on out, 'Darkloid - BubbleMan'!" (ATK 1300 / DEF 2000)  
CS Ryan: "Defense mode?"  
BurnerMan: "Yep."  
CS Ryan: "Bugger. Your go."  
BurnerMan: "Sure." (Draws.) "When 'BubbleMan's' out, on my Standby Phase, I get a 'Bubble Token'." (ATK 0 / DEF 0)  
CS Ryan: "Figures. Bubbles…"  
BurnerMan: "I play 'Bubble Parade'! First, I get 3 more 'Bubble Tokens'. Then all my 'Bubble Tokens' are destroyed, and you take 500 for each one!"

4 'Bubble Tokens' explodes and engulf CS Ryan in the explosion.  
(LP: CS Ryan: 2000 / BurnerMan: 2100)

BurnerMan: "And now I'll summon the third. 'Darkloid - PlantMan' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1800), Attack mode!"  
CS Ryan: "All three of you, huh?"  
BurnerMan: "Heh. One more face-down."  
CS Ryan: _"Great, I haven't drawn a single new monster."_ (Draws.) _"Yep, still haven't._ 'CS Ryan', attack 'Darkloid - PlantMan'!"  
BurnerMan: "Trap Card!"  
CS Ryan: _"Damn! I knew it!"  
_BurnerMan: "Activate 'Vine Snare'! If I control 'Darkloid – PlantMan', this stops your attack. And now, your monster can't attack or switch positions. And you give me 200 Life Points each End Phase!"  
CS Ryan: "Wh-what!?"

CS Ryan's self-card gets tangled by a swarm of vines.

CS Ryan: "I … end my turn."

(LP: CS Ryan: 1800 / BurnerMan: 2300)

BurnerMan: "My draw!" (Draws.) "Heh. Another 'Bubble Token'. And now I'll Tribute 'Darkloid - BubbleMan' and Tribute Summon 'Darkloid - ShadeMan'!" (ATK 2400 / DEF 1400)  
CS Ryan: "What? Him too!?"  
BurnerMan: "'ShadeMan', attack 'CS Ryan'!"

'Darkloid - ShadeMan' destroys CS Ryan's self-card.  
(LP: CS Ryan: 1300 / BurnerMan: 2300)

BurnerMan: "And now, 'PlantMan' attacks you directly!"

(LP: CS Ryan: 0 / BurnerMan: 2300)

CS Ryan: "I … lost?"  
BurnerMan: "Hmph."

BurnerMan deactivates his Duel Disk and turns around, about to leave.

CS Ryan: "BurnerMan, what was this all about?"  
BurnerMan: "Oh, nothing. Just a test, I guess."

BurnerMan disappears.

CS Ryan: "A test…?"

…To Be Continued.

Created Card Catalog:

CYB1-EN 001 CS Ryan - God of Destruction  
DIVINE / Warrior / Level 4  
ATK 1800 / DEF 1600  
This card is also NetNavi-Type. You can only control 1 "Ryan" card. This card's control can't switch. When summoned, add 1 "BattleChip" card from your Deck to your hand. This card gains 100 ATK each time you activate a "BattleChip" card.

CYB1-EN 012 Darkloid - BurnerMan  
DARK / NetNavi / Level 4  
ATK 1900 / DEF 1600  
This card is also FIRE and Pyro-Type. You can only control 1 "BurnerMan" card. If you decrease this card's ATK by 1000 for the turn, it can attack directly this turn.

CYB1-EN 013 Darkloid - BubbleMan  
DARK / NetNavi / Level 4  
ATK 1300 / DEF 2000  
This card is also WATER and Aqua-Type. You can only control 1 "BubbleMan" card. On your Standby Phase, Sp. Summon 1 "Bubble Token" (WATER/Aqua/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). Tribute the token only with "Bubble Parade".

CYB1-EN 014 Darkloid - PlantMan  
DARK / NetNavi / Level 4  
ATK 1600 / DEF 1800  
This card is also EARTH and Plant-Type. You can only control 1 "PlantMan" card. If this card destroys a monster by battle, gain LP equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

CYB1-EN 015 Darkloid - ShadeMan  
DARK / NetNavi / Level 6  
ATK 2400 / DEF 1400  
You can only control 1 "ShadeMan" card. When Normal Summoned, Sp. Summon "Darkloid - BurnerMan", "Darkloid - BubbleMan" or "Darkloid - PlantMan" from your hand.

CYB1-EN 126 Bubble Parade  
Normal Spell  
Activate if you control "Darkloid - BubbleMan". Sp. Summon up to 3 "Bubble Token(s)" (WATER/Aqua/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field. Then, destroy all "Bubble Token(s)" on the field and your opponent takes 500 damage for each one destroyed.

CYB1-EN 131 Vine Snare  
Continuous Trap  
Activate if you control "Darkloid - PlantMan" when your opponent attacks. Negate the attack. As long as this card is face-up, that monster can't attack or switch battle positions. On your End Phase, your opponent gives you 200 of their LP.

CYB1-EN 211 Darkloid Counter-Attack  
Normal Trap  
Activate if you take Battle Damage. Sp. Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Darkloid" monster from your hand/Deck.

MMBN-EN 029 BattleChip - Barrier  
Quick-Play Spell  
When activated, treat as an Equip Spell and equip to a NetNavi-Type monster. The equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle. If the equipped monster is involved in a battle with a monster of 50 ATK or more, destroy this card after the battle. Damage calculation is applied normally.


	8. School Project

**CyberWarriors Season 2: Battle in a Mew World  
****Chapter 8: School Project**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: CyberWarriors is brought to you by the letter 'Q'.

The next day, at school, everyone is in class, listening to the teacher's lecture. Instead, Ryan ignores the lecture and stares out the window, thinking to himself.

Ryan: _"Target? What did BurnerMan mean? He said something about some possible threat. Wait, if it's a threat to the Darkloids, could it be… the Goddess of Light? Nah, couldn't be. The stupid Light Radar isn't picking up anything."  
_Teacher: "Ryan, pay attention!"  
Ryan: "Ack! Yes ma'am!"  
Teacher: "Sigh… We don't need another student in this class who spends the majority of it sleeping."  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "S-Sorry… I was up all night. I had something I needed to do."  
Teacher: "Well, you need to focus on getting sleep. Your education is very important."  
Ryan: (sigh) "Right…"

The teacher goes back to her desk to begin the lecture.

Teacher: "Alright class, its time for our first major project. This is a partner project, and we have a wide variety of topics for you to pick from. I've posted them on the wall for you to pick after class…"

Ryan falls asleep mid-lecture.

After class… Ryan wakes up, stretching his arms and yawning.

Ryan: "YAWN! Good morning!"  
Zoey: "…Morning?"  
Ryan: "…Huh!?"

Ryan looks around. Zoey's standing in front of him, but the rest of the classroom is empty.

Ryan: "Uh, what … happened?"  
Zoey: "Ugh. You fell asleep again."  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "Oh. I really gotta stop doing that. Wait, why are you still here?"  
Zoey: "Huh!? I was … I was gonna ask you something, that's it!"  
Ryan: "…And that is?"  
Zoey: "…Do you want to be my partner for the project?"  
Ryan: "Huh? …Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."  
Zoey: "…You sound disappointed…"  
Ryan: "What? No, no, no! I'm not disappointed! I think it's a great idea! I'd really like to be partners."  
Zoey: "Great! We'll meet tomorrow at the train station, 10 AM!"

Zoey quickly runs out of the classroom.

Ryan: "But … I don't even know what the project's on! Are we going to a library to study or something? I don't get it!"  
MegaMan: "That's because you fell asleep in class AGAIN. You have to start paying attention in class, okay?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I know…"

The next day, at the train station… Ryan is looking at a map on his PET.

Ryan: "Okay, is this the right train station?"  
MegaMan: "Probably. I mean, there aren't any other ones closer to the school than this one."  
Zoey: "Sorry I'm late!"

Zoey runs up to Ryan. Ryan quickly looks at his watch. It's 9:40 AM.

Ryan: "…But you're early."  
Zoey: "I … am?"  
Ryan: "Yep."  
Zoey: "Hehe… Yeah, I panicked and thought I was late. Anyway, the train should be here soon."

A couple minutes later, a train arrives and they board it and take it to another part of the city. Soon after, they arrive at their destination, a museum.

Ryan: "We're doing a project … on a museum? Did they run out of topics or something!?"  
Zoey: "Yeah, you see, I kinda slept in class again too. There weren't really many topics left to pick for the project."  
Ryan: "That's just perfect…"  
Zoey: "Well, let's go in!"

They both enter the museum. The go through the entrance area, where a devise checks people for dangerous items.

Ryan: "Okay, so our project it…?"  
Zoey: "It's on Red Data animals."  
Ryan: "Um… explain please?"  
Zoey: "Huh? You don't know? It's in this brochure…" (takes out brochure) "Red Data animals are animals that are endangered or becoming extinct. There are currently 2500 endangered animal species."  
Ryan: "So there's a specific term now for endangered animals? I thought the term for that was 'endangered'…"  
Zoey: "Guess so."  
Ryan: "Do they have other exhibits here?"  
Zoey: "Yeah, this is just one exhibit here. They got a bunch of stuff."  
MegaMan: "Hey, Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Huh? What is it?"  
MegaMan: "Jack me into the museum network. There's something I want to try and find."  
Ryan: "Yeah, sure."

Ryan walks up to a control panel on the wall and jacks MegaMan into the museum network.

Inside the network…

MegaMan: "Alright, time to see if what I'm looking for is actually in this museum."

Back in the real world…

Zoey: "Ready to move on to the next part of the exhibit?"  
Ryan: "Yep."

As they're about to leave, BurnerMan bursts through the museum ceiling. People in the area begin to panic.

BurnerMan: "That's right! Panic! Get lost! The less of you around, the easier this'll be!"  
Ryan: "BurnerMan!?"  
BurnerMan: "Eh? Crap, it's you! What're you doing here?"  
Ryan: "Why don't you answer that for me first?"  
BurnerMan: "Aww… Do I have to?"  
Ryan: "Yes BurnerMan, now why are you here!?"  
BurnerMan: "You mean you don't know? The tablet!"  
Ryan: "Tablet…? Huh?"  
BurnerMan: "You know, forget it, it's none of your business."  
Ryan: "You causing a disturbance makes it my business!"  
BurnerMan: "And you think you can beat me? Hello! You're kinda … defenseless right now."  
Ryan: "Huh? …Oh right… _Crap! I can't transform into my CyberSuit form here! There's too many people!"  
_BurnerMan: "Think fast! Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan lights his back burners and does a fire dash towards Ryan.

Ryan: (holds out PET) "MegaMan, now!"

From the museum computer system, MegaMan activates the sprinkler system, putting out BurnerMan's back burners.

BurnerMan: "A sprinkler? You think that'll stop me!?"

BurnerMan aims his arm cannon at Ryan, but no flames come out.

BurnerMan: "Wh-what? …Back burners, on!"

BurnerMan's back burners won't light.

BurnerMan: "Oh come on!"  
Ryan: "I knew it! Even a small amount of water stops you dead in your tracks!"  
BurnerMan: "Why you…"

Ryan looks up. He sees a hanging globe on the ceiling.

Ryan: "MegaMan, drop the globe on him!"  
MegaMan: "Roger!"  
BurnerMan: "Huh?"

A scaled-down model of the earth falls from the ceiling where it was hanging onto BurnerMan's head, and his head gets stuck inside it.

BurnerMan: "Congratulations! You've succeeded in turning me … into a frickin' jack-in-the-box!"

Ryan walks up to BurnerMan while he struggles to pull the massive globe off his head, and trips him.

BurnerMan: "Ow!"  
Ryan: "And that's that."

A swarm of police officers surround the museum hall area and secure it.

Ryan: "What the?"  
??: "Everything alright here?"

A police officer walks up to Ryan.

Ryan: "Huh? Yeah…"  
Zoey: "Dad?"

Ryan looks at the police officer.

Ryan: "That's your dad!?"  
Zoey: "Y-yeah."  
Zoey's Dad: "Oh Zoey, you're here? Is everything all right? Are you hurt!?"  
Zoey: "N-No Dad, I'm fine. Ryan took care of everything, actually."  
Zoey's Dad: "Hmm…"  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "Uh…"

Ryan took out his PET and flashed his SciLab license.

Ryan: "I'm a SciLab Official, okay. This isn't some thing where a civilian decided to take the law into his own hands or anything."  
Zoey's Dad: "No, it's not that…"  
Zoey: "Then what is it, Dad?"

Zoey's Dad looks at Ryan straight in the eye.

Ryan: (Sweat drop) "Uh…"  
Zoey's Dad: "You took my daughter on a date, didn't you?"  
Ryan: (blushing)"What? No!"  
Zoey's Dad: "I don't believe you. You're blushing."  
Ryan: (blushing) "I blush a lot of the time, even when I'm telling the truth. Seriously! We're here working on a school project!"  
Zoey's Dad: "Oh really? What's the project on?"  
Ryan: "…Um…" (whispers to Zoey) "What's our project on, again?"  
Zoey: (whispers to Ryan) "You forgot? Youll fail at this rate..."  
Ryan: (whispers to Zoey) "Oh, great…"  
Ryan: "I assure you, sir, it's not a date! And even if it was, and I'm too clueless to realize it, SHE asked ME!"

While they were talking, BurnerMan finally manages to pull the globe of his head.

BurnerMan: "Damn it, kid! Stop getting in my way!"  
Ryan: "Well, too bad!" (sticks out tongue)  
BurnerMan: "Whatever. PlantMan can finish this up."

BurnerMan disappears.

Ryan: "Huh? PlantMan! Not good!"

Ryan runs down the hallway.

Zoey's Dad: "Wait! We'll assist you! As police officers, it's out duty!"  
Ryan: "Thanks for the offer, but I can do this myself!"  
Zoey: "Be careful, Ryan!"  
Ryan: "No problem!"

A few minutes later.

Ryan: "Okay, the signals coming from here, right Mega?"  
MegaMan: "Yeah."  
Ryan: "No one else is around, I can probably transform when I find PlantMan…"

Ryan continues into another exhibit, where he finds PlantMan examining a tablet.

PlantMan: "Hmm? Oh great, you're here."  
Ryan: "Get away from that tablet. It's mine, you hear?"  
PlantMan: "And you think you can tell me what to do? You're not even transformed."  
Ryan: "So?"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "I'm fine with transforming here. No one else's around."  
PlantMan: "Oh crud."  
CS Ryan: "Get lost, or I'll blast you." (aims arm cannon)  
PlantMan: "Fine, I'm gone…"

PlantMan walks past CS Ryan and walks down the hallway. As he passes CS Ryan, CS Ryan shoots him and sends him flying down the hallway.

PlantMan: "Damn you!"

PlantMan crashes through a wall and falls out of the museum.

CS Ryan: "That takes care of that."

CS Ryan transforms back to normal.

Ryan: "Now, let's check out this tablet. It better have some clues on finding the Goddess of Light."  
MegaMan: "Yeah, we'd hope."

Ryan walks up to the tablet and looks at it. There are two images on the tablet, surrounded by an undecipherable text. The image on the left is that of a warrior wearing armor, with long hair and a triangular sword, the other looks like a girl wearing a dress with what looks like … cat ears and a tail?

Ryan: "Okay, the one on the left, no idea. The one on the right… Oh … crap."  
MegaMan: "What is it?"  
Ryan: "…Mega, I think I know what dimension we're in…"  
MegaMan: "Ooh. Do tell."  
Ryan: "…You know what, I'll tell you later. I gotta find Zoey right now anyway."

Ryan runs back to the main part of the museum.

…To Be Continued.


End file.
